


Rachel Berry does not get nervous!

by totheseaandbackagain



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheseaandbackagain/pseuds/totheseaandbackagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry does not get nervous. Ever. Unless confronted with one Quinn Fabray. At her locker. Discussing plans for the weekend. Maybe then she might get nervous. A tiny little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Berry does not get nervous!

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel's thoughts are in italic and indicated by -

Rachel was standing at her locker, rummaging through her things, when Quinn approached her from behind. She tensed when she suddenly felt someone leaning into her but relaxed as soon as she heard Quinn's whispered "Hi".

Slowly, she turned around and her heartbeat picked up immediately at Quinn's closeness.

"Hello, Quinn. How are you doing on this fine day?"

Quinn remained silent for a while, flicking her eyes all over Rachel's face.

"Better, now", she finally answered with a growing smirk that made Rachel weak in her knees.

_-Oh sweet Barbra, that smirk... Here we go again. Do not freak out. I repeat, do NOT freak out!_

_Her eyes look magnificent this close up... STOP IT! Remember, you are Rachel freaking Berry, future Broadway star and EGOT winner. You do not get nervous. EVER!-_

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and adopted a playful smirk of her own. "Is that so? In that case, Ms. Fabray, what exactly is the reason for this sudden enhancement of your overall state of mind?"

Quinn raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, trailed one of her fingers slowly down Rachel's left arm and leaned forward until Rachel could feel her breath on her right ear.

"Did I ever tell you that I like it when you use big words and unnecessary long, over-complicated sentences?"

A shudder ran down Rachel's spine and her breath caught in her lungs.

"As for your question, though, I guess that has a lot to do with a short, very talented, beautiful brunette with a voice to die for, who wrote me a text and asked me to meet her at her locker to 'talk about a very important matter'. Does that ring a bell, Rachel?"

Quinn leaned back and took in the sight of Rachel, who was biting her lower lip with her eyes closed.

_-Her voice is so breathy and raspy and...sexy...Did she ask me a question? Wait...I think she asked me a question...Rachel Berry, get a hold of yourself and answer her!-_

Rachel gulped and fluttered her eyes open. - _Huh, when did that happen?-_ She started several times "Mh... I... You..." and finally settled on a simple "Huh?"

Quinn chuckled and finally took a step back to give Rachel some room. "You wanted to talk to me? The text you sent me?"

Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head slightly to clear her mind. "Oh, yeah..."

- _GODDAMMIT, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!-_

"YES! Well, you see, I was wondering if you would want to come over this evening to watch a movie. With me. Considering it is Friday today. And tomorrow is Saturday. So logically, there is no school tomorrow. And with our recently blooming friendship I thought it would be appropriate to have a movie night to further stabilize the foundation we build so far. In our friendship, I mean. But only if you want to, of course."

Rachel wrung her hands together nervously and kept blabbering on.

"You could stay over for the night, too. Like a sleepover. You don't have to, although I would be very happy if you would react positively to my proposition. FOR A MOVIE NIGHT, a proposition for a movie night! I didn't mean a proposition for anything else. Although I did mention sleeping. I didn't mean a proposition for anything like that..."

She blushed a dark shade of red and finally noticed Quinn's amused smile and cocked eyebrow and closed with a slightly mumbled "I'm just going to shut up now." and dropped her head.

_-Oh dear, just let me die now. Please. Why do I always keep rambling on and on and on? Why do I always have to embarrass myself like that?-_

"Rachel?"

_-Can't I just have one simple conversation with her without turning into a big pile of mush? Is that too much to ask?-_

"Hey, Rachel. Look at me." Quinn grasped her hand with one of her own, brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face with her other hand and tried to catch her gaze.

_-Oh well, she's probably going to decline your invitation, now that you made a fool out of yourself, so just get it over with and then get the hell out of here with as much dignity as you can.-_

"Please?"

She took another deep breath and finally lifted her eyes to look at Quinn.

"There you are.", Quinn said with an unreadable expression. She remained quiet and just looked into Rachel's eyes for a moment.

_-Ok, this is it. Just don't cry in front of her.-_

"You're very cute when you ramble like that, you know that?"

_-Donotcry. Donotcry. Donot-Wait. Did she just call me cute?-_

"I'd love to accept your ' **proposition** ' to come over to your place later and watch a movie with you. And I'd love to stay over, too.", Quinn continued with a soothing smile.

Rachel blushed some more and shyly asked: "Really?"

"Really."

They smiled at each other before Quinn squeezed her hand softly before she let go of it and stepped back. "So I'll come over to your house around, say, 7 o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect", Rachel answered with a beaming smile.

"I'll see you later, then.", said Quinn and continued with a teasing smirk, "For our sleepover. Nothing more, of course.", before she started to walk away, leaving a blushing Rachel at her locker.

After a few steps, she stopped and turned around again. "Well, for now, at least." And with a final wink and another playful smirk she was gone.

_-Dear Barbra...-_


End file.
